Big Brothers
by AnomalousSlytherin
Summary: A heartwarming bit of sibling love and protection. Following the events in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle, Ginny is terrified about returning to Hogwarts. Her older brothers, Fred and George, decide that it is up to them to protect and comfort their little sister. No longer a one shot - future chapters coming! :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Night Before

**A/N – Hello! I'm back in that phase where I'm watching and re-watching all the films, and re-reading the books. This is just a little bit of Weasley fluff; I've always loved Fred and George and wondered how they would react to playing the comforting big brothers rather than the pranksters all the time. Personally, I'd love brothers like the twins! Just a reminder that none of these characters are mine, they belong to the genius that is JK Rowling! I hope you enjoy!**

The walls at the burrow are thin. If your sibling is listening to music, you can hear every note. Watching a film? You can catch every line. Having some alone time with a 'friend'… yeah, you get the idea. Fred and George had heard it all over the years, what with three older brothers themselves!

But, what if a sibling is crying alone in their room? Well, you can hear every sob, feel every hitch of breath and listen closely, wondering what on earth could have made them so sad.

It was the last night of the Summer holidays, before the Weasley's were due to head back to Hogwarts.

'So much for Summer,' Thought Fred and George as they gazed out of their second story window at the rain. Despite being fifteen years old, the boys were still mesmerised by the weather. They had their wands poised and ready at the window, taking turns to zap the droplets and turn them into fireworks, laughing quietly with each tiny explosion.

As they began to grow bored, and their explosions became less and less frequent, George realised there was another noise beyond the bangs and pops they were creating. Something soft and vulnerable. Something unhappy.

He raised his index finger slowly and took a step back from the window, turning his attention to the wall where their twin beds rested. Perching himself on the edge of the bed, he pressed his ear against the wall. Beckoning Fred towards him, he listened intently.

'Is that…' Fred started.

'Ginny,' George sighed. 'Bless her.'

The twins had an inkling something wasn't quite right with their little sister. She had been so subdued at dinner, barely saying a word or touching her food – much to Molly's dismay, as she had laid out such a grand leaving feast. Still, the boys of the Weasley family had more than made up for Ginny's lack of appetite.

'Should we go get mum or dad?' Fred suggested, already knowing the answer. It was gone 2am; Molly and Arthur would be long asleep, and probably reprimand the boys for staying awake so late. Besides, they were all the way on the top floor, and they didn't want to leave Ginny down here alone.

'No,' George breathed, finally. 'Come on.'

Any other time, the boys might have apparated into their sister's room, or even transfigured themselves into furniture and back, just to give her a good shock and a giggle. But something told them this wasn't the right time.

Fred led the way, tiptoeing gently across the creaky floorboards of the Weasley's home. As they approached Ginny's door, they could see it was just slightly ajar. Without knocking, Fred gave it a mild tap and pushed it wider open.

'Ginny?' He whispered.

Ginny didn't hear her brothers enter. She was curled up on the bed, her knees to her chest and long ginger hair draped over them. With every sob, her shoulders shook violently. The boys felt their hearts wrench as they continued towards her.

George lightly sat on the edge of her bed as Fred knelt down on the floor in front of her.

'Gin?' George whispered, slightly louder this time. She jumped, startled, her breathing quick and shallow.

'It's only us, Ginny, it's okay.' Fred took one of her shaking hands in his own as George wrapped a reassuring arm around his little sister.

Her breathing picked up pace as her eyes darted around the room, tears steadily falling. The brothers shared a worried look, but silently vowed that they could handle the situation on their own. Notorious pranksters, they weren't used to showing their soft side, especially to their siblings. But, first and foremost, they knew that they were big brothers and, right now, their little sister needed them. That was all that mattered.

'Breathe, darling, breathe,' George murmured, stroking her hair lightly with his hand. It was all matted and damp from crying. She gasped and hiccupped, gradually managing to regain control of her breath with her brothers by her side. 'Shh, there we go, that's it.'

Ginny allowed he head to fall onto George's shoulder. Fred, still holding her hand tightly and caressing it with his thumb, smiled sympathetically.

'We didn't mean to scare you, Gin. We just came to check on you,' Fred spoke softly.

'You-you didn't s-scare me. I-I j-just wasn't exp-expecting it.' Ginny defended herself meekly, still gasping a little bit and trembling. She always pretended the boys hadn't shocked her when they played their tricks, even if she had screamed so loud they thought the house might fall down.

'Of course not.' Fred conceded. He rose from the floor, her hand still clutching his tightly, and sat next to her on the other side. 'There we go, there.'

Ginny whimpered at his soft, caring tone, and her tears started back up again. George pulled her tightly into a hug as Fred ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

'Gin-gin?' George whispered softly. 'What's the matter?' Initially, the boys' intention had been simply to cheer her up, but now they were realising that they really had to get to the root of her tears.

'Talk to us, Gin, we want to make it better.' Fred added, wrapping his free arm around both of his siblings. George himself looked tearful at his little sister, who sat sobbing into his chest.

'You can't m-make it better. T-that's the point.' Ginny mumbled, her voice muffled by her brother's shirt.

George silently wiped a tear from his own eye as he lifted her onto his lap, her head still buried in his chest. Fred shuffled in closer, giving George a pat on the shoulder and continuing his stroking of Ginny's back.

'Ginny? Ginny, look up a sec?' She reluctantly raised her head toto meet Fred's eyes as he spoke, her own eyes streaming. 'I promise you, we can make this better if you tell us, okay?'

'I'm not s-sure you c-can,' Ginny sighed.

George wiped one of Ginny's tears away with his thumb. 'We can.' He reassured her.

'I'm scared.' The boys hearts broke at how vulnerable she sounded. 'I-I don't think I want to go back to Hogwarts this year.'

'Why's that, Gin?' Fred pressed, gently.

'It's the-the…ever since…I…' She couldn't finish her sentence, but the twins had caught on and shared a silent exchange with their eyes.

'Since you were taken into the chamber?' Fred asked, warily.

Ginny nodded, clinging onto George even tighter, sobs wracking her body. 'Hey, shh,' he cooed in her ear. 'You're safe now, you're with your big brothers.'

'And even at Hogwarts. You have us there with you, right by your side. Don't you, eh?' Fred placed his hand on the back of her head, leaning into George to look into her eyes. 'And Ron. And Harry and Hermione. We'll all look out for you, Ginny bear.'

'We won't let anything happen to you again, Gin, that's a promise,' George continued. 'It's over now.'

'Is that what kept you awake? The worry?' Fred inquired tenderly.

'I-I was asleep.' She told them. 'But h-he was back in my dreams. The diary – he said i-it was m-my fault for being nosey and I d-deserved to die down there. H-he promised to c-come back for m-me when I'm a-asleep,' She cried.

'Not while we're around, little sis.' Said Fred, jumping up in a mock superhero pose in an attempt to make her giggle. She smiled weakly as George stood, lifting her up in his arms with him.

'Come with us. He's not going to get you tonight, Gin. Not tonight, not ever.' As Fred opened the bedroom doors, George carried her into their own room.

Pushing the beds together, Fred told her 'We're going to have a sleepover. And you get the absolute honour, m'lady, of sleeping right in between us two handsome gents!'

That made her smile properly as George set her down in the bed. He relaxed a little seeing her starting to calm.

Clambering in either side of their little sister, each of the boys wrapped an arm around her. Truthfully, they were worried about what might happen when they returned to Hogwarts. Everyone knew how powerful the dark wizard could be, and truthfully the fifteen year olds were not a match for his prowess as a wizard. But that was an issue for another time. Nobody was going to get their little sister tonight, not even you-know-who.

'Goodnight Gin-Gin.' The twins whispered in unison.

'Goodnight, big brothers.' She replied, smiling as she cuddled into their warm, protective embrace. It was on nights like this she was really proud to be a Weasley.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm yet to decide whether I should leave this as a one shot or turn it into a full story, following them at Hogwarts? Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Very Weasley Breakfast

**A/N – Hello! So I've decided that I am going to turn this into a full length story, rather than just a one shot. However, I've made a couple of adjustments that I can't go back and edit on the previous chapter so I'll mention them here. I'm picturing Fred and George as they seemed in OOTP (though maybe with the look of HBP) so naturally I think they seem a bit older than fifteen. Up to you how you perceive them, but this is how they are in my head. Ginny is still a second year, so twelve/thirteen. Harry and Hermione have not come to the burrow this Summer because I wanted to write them in a bit later :) Enjoy!**

Morning came all too quickly.

Ginny woke with a start. Wide-eyed, she scanned the room. It looked vaguely familiar, but not like her own. Where were her lilac curtains? This room had green curtains, accented with slight singe marks. Why were they burnt? Was there a fire? What was going on? Ginny's mind was racing.

'Fireworks,' George's voice broke her thoughts. 'You know what we're like.'

Ginny turned towards her brother and smiled. She remembered now; they had come to her in the night and looked after her. They had let her stay in their room with them, where she was now lying awake, blissfully unaware of the day ahead.

'Morning,' Fred yawned, sitting up and stretching. 'Merlin, what time is it?' Before George or Ginny could answer, they heard a piercing shriek from above.

'Ronald Weasley!' Molly screeched. 'If you don't get yourself up and dressed this very instant, I will floo you straight to Hogwarts in the state you are! Oh, you disgusting boy!'

Fred and George gave a simultaneous shudder, picturing their brother in his sweaty, off-white vest and pants in public. Ginny, on the other hand, was hanging on her mother's words.

'Hogwarts,' She sighed, sadly, remembering that the new term was to begin today. 'Oh yes.'

Fred cast his sister a pitiful glance before conjuring up some chocolate frogs in an effort to perk Ginny up. She laughed weakly as they leapt across the bedsheets, humouring her brother, though she just couldn't shake the anxious feeling that lingered over her.

It was at that moment Molly gave three almighty thumps on the boys' bedroom door and, without waiting for a response, bustled in.

'Ah, boys, at least you're awake! That's more than can be said for your bro – Ginny, dear? What in Merlin's name are you doing in here so early? And, goodness me boys, don't be filling up on sweets before breakfast!'

'Oh sorry, mum, you see,' George started.

'Ginny was just,' Fred interrupted, casting George a glance. Now wasn't the time to be worrying their mother about Ginny; the last thing the girl needed was Molly fussing over her. 'She was just so over-excited about going back to Hogwarts, mum. Awake at the crack of dawn she was, raring to go.'

'Yeah, so we thought we'd let her come in here and we would keep her entertained until everyone was up. You know, just so she wasn't bored,' George chimed in, helping Fred concoct their lie.

Molly stared at the boys in confusion for a moment, before, much to their relief, breaking into a broad grin.

'Oh, Ginny, what a good little girl you are,' Molly bounded over to the bed, seizing Ginny's face tightly and covering her in kisses. 'So eager to learn, my clever girl. If only your brother Ron shared the same enthusiasm, the lazy little-'

'I can hear you.' Ron mumbled, skulking sleepily past the door and down the stairs.

Molly tutted, rolling her eyes, before turning her attention back to the three children in the room. 'Oh you are good big brothers, aren't you?' They smiled in comical earnest as she gave them each a forceful kiss on the forehead, before dashing downstairs to check on breakfast.

'Thank you,' Ginny whispered. 'I don't want her to worry.'

The boys smiled. 'We know,' They said in unison.

'Go on, get ready and we'll see you downstairs.' Said Fred.

'It will be okay, Gin.' George said softly as she got up from their bed. 'We'll make sure of it.'

Breakfast was a noisy affair in the Weasley household. Between Arthur's chewing, Ron's slurping, Percy's boasting and Molly's shouting, there was hardly room for anymore sound.

'There we go,' Declared Molly, setting the table with the full range of breakfast foods. A pyramid of sausages served as the centrepiece of the table, which was being eyed up enthusiastically by a hungry Ron. Strips of bacon adorned the edges of this meaty main attraction, whilst bowls of scrambled eggs and beans were placed in each corner. To finish it off, a few simple mounds of wholemeal toast with stacks of butter and jugs of fresh orange juice rested at each side. A Weasley feast could almost rival the vast scale of food in the Great Hall.

Ginny's stomach turned when she entered the kitchen. She wasn't feeling the slightest bit hungry, and the smell of all this food was overpowering. Fighting the urge to gag, she gingerly took a seat in between Ron and George at the table.

Everyone else was digging into the almighty Weasley breakfast – even Ron had perked up at the sight of so many thick, greasy sausages. But there Ginny sat, staring absently into her glass of orange juice.

'Come on, Ginny, tuck in! It's delicious!' Ron beamed in ravenous appreciation, stray pieces of sausage and spit flying out of the corners of his mouth.

'Yes, best hurry up.' Percy looked his younger brother up and down in disgust. 'At the rate Ron's going, there won't be any left for the rest of us.'

'I'm just not feeling all that hungry. I'm sure it's lovely, though, Mum. I don't mean to be ungrateful.' Ginny added quickly.

Fred and George shared a concerned glance. Their sister hadn't touched a morsel of food, not even a piece of toast.

Molly caught the boys' shared look and misinterpreted it as guilt. 'Ah.' She said. 'I see what's going on here.'

Ginny turned to her brothers, worried that her mother had caught on to her anxiety. She might say something to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. What if they thought Ginny just wasn't brave enough to be a Gryffindor anymore? She would be a disgrace to the family. They had been in Gryffindor for generations.

'I know exactly what has happened here,' Molly continued, frowning. 'You boys have given your sister too many sweets before breakfast, and now she feels too queasy to eat the food with the nutrition she needs.'

Fred inwardly sighed, relieved for his sister that they were able to take the blame.

'Yes, mum,' The boys chorused in mock shame. 'That is exactly what happened.'

Molly shook her head disapprovingly and tutted. Ron shot his brothers a hurt glance, wondering why he had not been invited to the early morning feast in their room.

'Now, Ginny dear, you must eat something with some substance at least. Finish a piece of toast and I'll brew you up a sickness potion to take before we floo.' Molly rose from the table, clattering pots and pans in the kitchen.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

'At least if she thinks I'm physically ill,' Ginny thought to herself. 'She won't think I'm weak or afraid. I'll still be one of her brave Gryffindor children.'

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed that! I promise there will be more Fred/George/Ginny interaction in the coming chapters, I just wanted to add in a bit of the Weasley household dynamic. Please do leave a comment and let me know if there's anything you think I should add. The next chapter will be the floo journey to Platform 9 ¾ and the train ride. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Weasley's of all ages and heights hurried around the ground floor of the Burrow, gathering the trunks and rats and pristinely polished prefect badges that they were to take for their upcoming year at Hogwarts.

Although she was used to the general chaos of her home, it was making Ginny feel even more uneasy. Her head was spinning, though she did her very best not to show it, at least to her mother. Having gulped down the last few bitter drops of sickness potion, she had her trunk and was waiting patiently by the fireplace. Fred and George dragged their trunks towards the fireplace, miming old men with bad backs to make everyone laugh. Standing not so patiently beside them was the eldest of her Hogwarts-age brothers, Percy.

'I can't find Scabbers! Scabbers, where are you?' Ron bellowed into the air, hopping around on one foot. 'And where's my left shoe?'

Percy rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure he'll turn up!' Arthur chuckled. 'I bet you they turn up together – maybe the rat is in your shoe!'

'With any luck he'll bite him,' Muttered Percy under his breath.

'Ouch!' Screeched Ron. The rat had, in fact, bitten his big toe.

'Oh, for goodness sake, Ronald, hurry up and get that shoe on! The train leaves in 10 minutes, what do you suppose you're going to do if you miss it?' Molly scolded.

'Come on then, let's get this show on the road! Accio floo powder!' Arthur instructed, catching the bowl in one hand as if it were a snitch.

'Right, now remember, nobody is to floo alone.' Percy opened his mouth as if to protest.

'No, not even you, Percy.' Molly interrupted. 'It's much too dangerous. In the current climate, I mean, what with you-know-who I just don't-'

'Okay, mum, message received.' Fred chimed in.

'No solo floos, yes ma'am.' The twins said simultaneously, comically saluting at their mother, and shutting her up not only to spare themselves the lecture but also for Ginny's sake. She was becoming visibly agitated at the very mention of his title, and the boys knew how anxious she must already be feeling.

As she swayed slightly, feeling a little bit faint from fear, Ginny felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder.

'I'll take Ginny this time,' George said.

'Yeah, and I'll have smelly old Ronald,' Fred jibed, poking his younger brother in the ribs playfully as he protested.

'Really?' Arthur gaped, taken aback at the twins' decision not to floo together. 'Blimey, what in Merlin's name has gotten into you two?'

'Honestly, dad,' Fred said, earnestly, his eyes glistening slightly. 'I'm just sick of seeing his ugly mug every day. It's doing my nut in.'

'Oh, how charming!' Protested George, before the family broke into fits of laughter.

'You do know that you are _identical _twins,' Said Percy, in a matter of fact tone. The laughter drew to an abrupt halt as everyone turned to stare at Percy, who was not even slightly amused.

'Right, well, off we pop then,' Announced Fred, penetrating the tension and grabbing a handful of floo powder. With his arm linked loosely to Ron's, he shouted 'See you on the other side!' and the pair vanished in a blue-tinted cloud.

'Go on then, George, you two next,' Arthur extended the bowl out to him. 'Then I'll follow you through with Percy.'

Ginny's whole body tensed. She knew that, once she had left the burrow, there really was no turning back. As soon as they reached Kings' Cross they would be on that train so sharpish they would scarcely have time for a goodbye, let alone an entire change of heart. Ginny wondered if she should tell her mother there and then how terrified she truly felt, and how vulnerable she would be back at Hogwarts.

Before she could open her mouth, George had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoken 'Kings' Cross Station' into the puff of smoke. Stumbling but still upright, the pair landed on the concrete ground of the train station.

'Okay, Gin?' George checked in, his arm still firmly around her shoulders.

'I think so.'

He glanced up at the clock. 'One minute and forty seconds. We'd best get going, or the train will leave without us,' He told her, hearing the soft thud of the feet of Percy and Arthur Weasley land just behind them.

Percy wasted no time running straight through the wall with his trolley, surpassing his younger siblings and muttering only a hasty goodbye to his father.

'Bloody prefects and their punctuality.' George whispered in Ginny's ear, shaking his head.

'Hurry along, you two, chop chop!' Arthur shouted. Waving a quick goodbye to their father, George gripped Ginny's hand in his own and pushed their trolley forward. They had only just made it before the barrier sealed itself.

Standing on the platform, the pair were greeted by their brother, grinning cheekily as he poked his head out of a carriage window.

'Got us the best seats in the house,' Joked Fred, rolling his eyes.

As they boarded the train, Ginny took note of a group of girls wearing Gryffindor robes looking her up and down, expressions of offence and disdain etched clearly on their faces. Ginny's head drooped. She knew why they were so disgusted by her; everyone thought she was an evil accomplice of the dark lord himself. Nobody understood, or even believed, that her involvement was against her will.

'Hey,' George began, busily glancing through the doors of carriages in search of the one containing his twin. 'You don't have to hang about with us, you know. Ron's sitting with Harry and Hermione, and if you want to go sit with your friends…' He gestured towards the group of Gryffindor girls.

'I would rather stay with you.' Ginny said quietly, meeting his eyes with a slightly tearful expression.

George softened. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he ushered her into Fred's carriage.

A man lay with his head against the window, his black coat draped over his head, on Fred's side of the carriage.

'Sorry, it was the only one I could find with enough room for us and our long lanky legs,' Fred said apologetically, though the enthusiastic wiggling of his feet took away from the sincerity of his statement. 'He's out for the count though – probably doesn't have a clue he's got company.' He added, setting off a miniature firework above the man's head for good measure. He did not stir.

Fred caught sight of Ginny's sombre expression.

'Feeling alright, Gin?'

Ginny didn't answer with words, but gave a weak smile instead. George caught his brother's eye and raised his eyebrows, telling him in one look that Ginny was not, in fact, alright.

**A/N – Thanks for reading! The next chapter is hopefully going to be much more exciting – I'm using the idea of the dementor attack from POA to trigger Ginny's memories of her time in the Chamber, so we'll be getting into the action soon. Let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see happen :)**


	4. Chapter 4

'Your turn, George,' Announced Fred, levitating a magical playing card, face down, in the centre of the table.

'I'm gonna play a…' George trailed off, his train of thought disrupted by the sudden flickering lights in the carriage. The air was filled with a noise like static as the lights blacked out completely.

'All right, Georgie, no need to be a sore loser!' Fred laughed.

'Fred, that's not me,' George replied, gripping his wand tightly by his side.

'Then what…' Fred started, interrupted only by the shadowy black figures billowing into their carriage through the window.

'With me on three!' George shouted, standing on the seat and raising his wand towards the figured. 'One, two, th-'

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' An unfamiliar voice filled the carriage, along with a bright light which seemed to take the form of a wolf. Despite the black figures' hardest efforts, the spell staved them off and as they screeched with defeat, Fred and George dropped their wands, their mouths agape.

'Wow.' Came their only response, as they stared in amazement at their now awoken co-passenger.

'Dementors,' The man clarified. 'They'd suck the life and soul out of the whole wizarding world given half the chance. Nasty buggers.'

Fred and George continued to stare blankly at him.

'Ah, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Remus Lupin,' He held out a hand for each of the bemused boys to shake. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Is…Is she alright?' Remus gestured towards Ginny.

With her knees to her chest in the very corner of the seat, Ginny was struggling to catch her breath. Her hands were shaking violently so violently that her wand slipped from her grip and to the floor. Tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks, but the only sound that could be heard were the strained hitches of breath as she fought to keep herself together.

'Ginny?' George lightly rested a hand on her trembling shoulder.

'Are you hurt, child?' Remus inquired tentatively, taking a step towards her. She shook her head. 'I must go and have a little word with the driver. You two will see to the girl?' In a few quick steps, he was gone.

'Gin, it's okay, it's over now.' Fred pushed her gently along the seat so he could sit beside her, with George on the other side.

'He…he's back, isn't he?' Ginny said, her voice tainted with fear and dread.

Fred and George shared a glance, sighing sympathetically. They couldn't lie to their sister; the dementors were most likely sent by Voldemort himself.

'He may be, yes.' Fred said candidly, wrapping his arm around her.

'But we will handle it. Look at how quickly that Professor sent those dementors on their way! All it takes is a bit of skill and quick thinking, and you're an amazing witch,' George encouraged.

'Exactly! You'll pick it up in no time.'

'But I did nothing.' Ginny sighed, tears once again springing to her eyes. 'I-I didn't defend myself. I just hid in the corner like a baby.'

For once, the twins didn't know what to say. Their little sister was now a shadow of the confident, sparky girl she used to be.

'We'll be here,' George finally whispered, resting his head on the top of hers. 'And we'll protect you.'

'You don't have to do it all yourself. Not before you're ready,' Fred tightened his comforting grip around her.

The three siblings remained in this embrace for the remainder of the journey, not even noticing the Professor's return. He cast the Weasley children a smile; familial love is the most powerful of all, he mused.

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others – I'm struggling for ideas a little bit. If you have anything you'd like to see then please do let me know! I'm not sure what's coming next, but it should be updated within the next week if you're interested **


End file.
